The Truly Heartless
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Haruka Hirari is a nen-i operator but different and that's part of what makes her so popular. Unlike other nen-i operators she has emotions and even seems extra cheerful and kind then others but that's a lie. Nen-i operators simply don't show emotions but inside they still feel. Inside Haruka is nothing but the dark. Will she choose more darkness or someone who can bring the light.


Usually Rennys because they have such a rush of information going into their heads block off their emotional response. This is so they can handle all the info that comes to them. Haruka Hirari a young girl in Zuellni starting her second year at the academy in the military arts. A nen-i but not a nen-i not by ordinary means? Wanna know why? Because someone can appear to have no feelings yet feel everything. Someone can also seem like they're bursting with emotion but at the same time. Not bat an eye lash at seeing people die. This is why monsters cannot be monsters. Only a human can truly be a monster.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" A light brown haired girl yelled running into academy grounds waving her arms in the air.

"Oh hello! Yuuki!" A girl with black hair said as the brown haired girl ran into her arms. Haruka hugged the young girl as she started babbling about her date.

"So we went to this really cute cafe and then this waitress was all up in his face! But then he was like I'm sorry but I'm on a date can you please just get us our order now and I was thinking OH MY GOD HE'S SO PERFECT I mean she was really pretty too!" Yuki went on and talked about the date.

"That's wonderful! I hope you two work out together he seems so perfect for you." Haruka complimented. While Yuki just squealed and hugged her.

"You are the best friend ever!"She squealed.

"That's not true! That title most definitely belongs to you." Haruka said smiling softly at Yuki. Girls around them fan girled and whispered.

"I wish my best friend was Haruka. She's so nice!"

"Yuki is so energetic perfectly matching the gentleness and kindness of Haruka!"

Yes those two were the perfect combo according to the girls. They were not in fact lesbian though. The two girls walked into the academy and to their separate teams. Starting that day new recruits would start and new members would join.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

Hmm... today we get new members. Since one of ours actually dropped out we'll be getting two. Interesting I suppose I hope they're boys this time. Girls always squeal and cry. A bit annoying if you ask me of course if you did ask I wouldn't say that. I walked to our team room and sat on one of the chairs there.

"Good morning Haruka." Leon said as he walked through the door yawning softly. Lazy as always but I wouldn't ever expect more.

"Good morning Leon!" I said back to him ehusiasticly. He gave me a lazy smile. Lazy in every way and flopped down on another chat near me.

"Hey Haru-chan! Hello Leon!" Miki said bouncing towards us.

"Hey Miki excited much?" Leon asked while grinning.

"Hello there Miki." I said smiling softly.

"Of course I'm excited! We're getting new people!" She squealed.

"It's always enjoyable to meet others." I replied calmly.

"Isn't it?" She said.

"I agree but I wonder how it's gonna go." Leon said grabbing his uniform out of his locker and heading towards the changing rooms.

"I think it'll go wonderfully well." I assured optimistically. I hope they're clueless and stupid idiots so nothing has to change. If that happens it has gone well. I wonder... I opened my locker and grabbed my uniform, our team uniform's color was white. We were the 3rd platoon. Three claw marks like a beast fits perfectly. Does it not? I went into the other changing room and stripped off my clothes. I put on my uniform and clasped in my dite on the belt. I walked out of the stall and went back to my chair.

"You can go now Miki." I told her. She smiled and went to the changing stall I just exited.

"So are you really glad?" Leon said walking back.

"Nope not at all." I told him smiling. I don't need to lie to him. He knows perfectly well, if he didn't what kind of brother would he be?

"It's really creepy when you do that you know." He told me stuffing his uniform into his locker.

"I know it is but I don't think I can stop." I said smiling even wider. He walked over to me and pinched my cheeks. I stopped smiling and glared at him. He flinched away.

"You stopped but I think that's actually worse." He said shivering a little. I smiled again.

"Then you shouldn't have done it." I told him.

"Okay I'm ready!" Miki said leaving the changing stall.

"Let's go then shall we guys?" I asked cheerfully.

"We're gonna have to anyway might as well." Leon said sighing.

"I'm so excited!" Miki yelled out and we walked out our room. We walked down the hallway Leon to my right, and Miki to my left. I waved hi to people as we walked by. They always smiled or waved back when we passed. Some even called out a "Hi". This is boring do I really have them all fooled? I walked by and I heard a whisper

"Did you hear about that new student? Apparently something happened I think he beat up someone and got sent to the President's office."

I have decided already. I want that one.

"Leon, Miki go ahead I'm breaking off here. I'll see you later!" I said the first part seriously but smiled sweetly at the last. They both nodded and went off. I quickly went to the president's room not bothering to wave anymore. A fight on the first day that's very brazen of him I like him already. I knocked on the door. I put the sweetest most kind smile on my face.

"Come in." I heard a voice say. Still smiling I walked in.

"Hello President I would like to request for the new student to be in my platoon." I told him keeping it sweet. This guy had a weird sister complex and loved the adorable types.

"Take him. He's all yours." He said smiling slightly.

"Thank you sir." I bowed and smiled. I grabbed the boy's hand. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Uhm hello?" He said hesitantly.

"You'll be part of my platoon from now on. We're the 3rd platoon. Please follow me this way." I said politely. I pulled him out the door after bowing again to the president and we walked back to the locker room.

"Uhm who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Haruka Hirari!" I said cheerfully.

"I'm Akira Kou." He said. We went into the locker room where Leon was sitting next to another guy.

"Hey Haruka this is Takeshi Takahiro. I found him and thought he'd be a good fit. Miki is currently fiddling with her dite." Leon reported to me.

"That's nice. Nice to meet you Takeshi! I'm the leader of the 3rd platoon." I said smiling at him. I really do smile too much.

"Hey." He said simply. Staring at me. Annoying so he's the silent type hmm? I swear!

"Here's your badges!" I said in a happy tone and handed them each a silver pin which they attached to their uniforms.

"Thanks." Akira said politely smiling a little. I have to say though he is cute. Takeshi didn't say anything but he did 's something I suppose.

"You're welcome! Now you can get your combat gear in the supply locker on the right be ready and out on our training ground in 10 minutes." I told them and gestured for Leon to follow me. We walked out the room and towards our designated gym area.

"What do you think of him? Can I pick em or what?" Leon said obviously fishing for compliments.

"I don't understand why you say that the guy seems like a bitch to me." I told him waving to some random girl who said hi. Suddenly I was on the ground.

"Sorry!"


End file.
